A power tool includes a motor that is powered by a power source. The power tool may be designed to work with a particular type of power source. For example, some power tools are designed to work mechanically and electrically with a tower battery pack as the power source. It may be desirable to enable such power tools also to work mechanically and electrically with other types of power sources such as, for example, other types of battery packs.